Inheritance
by Lady Lestat
Summary: Years of abuse and the brutal murder of his mother in front of him have made a strong impact on Draco. However, the tides are turning and the time of the Dragon Lord has come...revenge will be sweet...Updated!
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter as it belongs to JK Rowling and I am only borrowing her characters to do use them as part of a story form my own warped mind. Still, I hope you enjoy this fic even if it is slightly disturbing. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes as I don't have a BETA reader and I'm not very good at checking my own work. 

_Teeny tiny droplet of crimson claim,  
Staining culprits suit as a polka dot prayer.  
Simple white mask of man's black urge,  
Father never did the deed, the boy is not a son.  
Soul escaping on the sigh, the human essence gone,  
Sun glares on a new presence with burning flesh aroma.  
Silver polish stench and greenback glimmer stages,  
Records fade and dust decay, dimensions lose their depth.  
Back-stabbing, hair-grabbing, façade-toting, tongue-biting,  
Pain creep in the air._

The wind screamed through the thin gaps in the casements of the great stain glass window presiding over the grand staircase of Hogwarts. It was rapidly approaching midnight and all was deathly quiet as the residents of the castle had long gone to their respective beds.

All but one that is. A lone figure crept silently down the stairway and across the entrance hall, his steps muffled by the thick crimson carpet on the floor and the soft soles of his expensive dragon hide boots. All that could be heard was the soft crackling of a solitary torch glowing in its bracket, highlighting the hall in a soft golden hue until it too burnt out.

The figure glanced around one last time just in case he had missed any lurking spies in the darkness. Satisfied, he quietly heaved open the huge oak front doors and stepped out into the windy night.

The wind dipped and soared rapidly as it whipped around the castle and the teenage boy that was picking his way down the gently sloping bank to the lake. The air had a tangy, humid feel to it as it has a tendency to do before a rather large storm.

Back in the entrance hall of the castle one of the shadows near the burnt out torch moved.

The boy had settled himself on one of the rocks that protruded out over the lake with a contemplative look on his face. The wind blew ripples across the water. His heartfelt sigh was lost in the breeze.

A tall dark shadow had reached the other end of the hall. It was unaware of the other presence that was watching it, unseen from a tiny alcove near the great hall behind a statue of Aethelwhite the Pure. The only sound that could be heard was the taller shadow's hushed breathing behind its black mask.

The boy by the lake ran his fingers through silky white blond hair, twisting a strand of it forwards so he could glimpse it in the moonlight. A wry smile lifted his lips briefly and he leaned over the side of the rock to look at himself reflected in the shimmer of the slowly lapping waves of the water below.

The masked man was now standing behind a tree not ten feet away from the boy leaning over the water. A wisp of white blond hair escaped the black velvet hood and the man impatiently scraped it back. A soft gasp was let out involuntarily by the invisible one who was currently crouching only three feet away from him. The gasp went unheard, except perhaps by the wind.

**Flashback**

_Gasping in pain, Draco pressed a shaking hand against the floor in a vain effort to get to his feet. His palm slipped in the violent lashings of blood dashed in a harsh contrast of bright red against the stately white of the cold marble floor. He winced as his elbow connected sharply with the stone._

_"-You're weak! You'll always be weak!" Lucius was screaming at him. Silvery blonde hair, identical to Draco's, was slipping out of its velvet ribbon with his furious movements._

_His staff tipped with a silver serpent struck a pillar with a crack that rebounded throughout the high-ceilinged hall in Malfoy Manor. The Death Eater's grey eyes were frosty and narrowed with a maddened glint in them. Flecks of spit flew from his mouth as he shouted._

_Narcissa, the Lady of the house, was trembling with fear as she clutched at the old, ornate fireplace for support. She cowered as her husband strode purposely towards her and suddenly threw her viciously across the room by her hair. Several long strands of the once glossy array of rippling blonde waves were torn loose and_ _remained in Lucius' leather gloved grip._

_Flinching against the sounds of muffled screams and sobs, Draco started a slow and agonizing crawl to where his mother lay helplessly as his father beat her senseless._

_"Stop it…"_

_The pained whisper had an instant result. Lucius swung swiftly around to grin sadistically at his son, dragging his wife by the neck as he went. The dead weight made the movement look almost drunken, which it probably was._

_"Oh I'll stop it my beloved son and heir. I'll stop it as soon as you come to your senses and give in to fate. I'll stop it as soon as you succumb to your destiny and bow down to the Dark Lord and complete your task. Don't think you're special, we al have to make sacrifices to aid the greater good!"_

_"I won't hurt her," spluttered Draco round a mouthful of blood, " neither will you! I will never grovel on my hands and knees like a common beast like you do everyday to some monster because you're a pathetic, abusive BASTARD!"_

_Lucius hissed and reared back in fury at his son's words like a cobra about to strike. The skeletally gaunt figure of a dark haired woman stood shaking with laughter in Draco's path. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes with insane glee as she swooped down on the boy's broken body and jerked it up in her arms._

_"Ohhhhh, Draco. Beautiful Draco. Poor ickle Draco, all bruised and sliced up," she licked her chapped lips thoughtfully, "Never mind, my sweet. I still think you're desirable. Let your woman kiss it better now." Tilting her head her long dark hair slid forward into Draco's face. As he struggled to pull back from her she sniggered and tossed it back over_ _her shoulder and grabbed the side of his face so that he couldn't move._

_Draco shuddered as she slowly dragged her tongue up the entire length of his cheek before sighing blissfully and letting a silly giggle escape her lips. As she leaned in for more the stern voice of Lucius interrupted them._

_" That will be all Bella, this is not a fitting occasion, not when he is still refusing to acknowledge his rightful place in our circle." Lucius remained looking angry for a moment before seeming to come to a decision and his features calmed. "Well, if that's the way you want to play it, boy, I can see I'll have to clear up after you once again. You belong to our master and there is nothing you can do about it. Say goodbye to the only one who has ever loved you!"_

_A sickening crunch of severed nerves and bones twisting and snapping under pressure_ _filled the air as the Lord of Malfoy Manor tightly gripped his semi-conscious wife's neck and violently wrenched it to one side. Narcissa's eyes bulged briefly in shock and then glazed over as all life fled her battered body._

_Everything was frozen for a moment in a horrific tableau of murderous revenge, until an unearthly cry rent the air. Draco was screaming. A wordless protest of utter pain, misery and loss that steadily grew in volume, rebounding off the lofty ceilings and walls, pure emotion caught up in a single sound._

_Lucius' Dark Mark throbbed. His master required his presence, he had to leave immediately. The scream was cut off instantaneously as Draco was hit sharply in the back_ _of the head as his father and Bellatrix apparated away from the property to serve their master._

**End Flashback**

The water rippled softly as a solitary tear made its way down the side of Draco's face and plopped into the lake. He'd had to place a silencing charm around his dormitory bed since the new term had begun as he would constantly find himself waking up screaming at all hours of the night. The scenes of his mother's death replayed itself over and over in his mind, though he refused to be afraid of his father, he could not rid himself of his anger and hurt and thoughts of revenge had often crossed his mind.

This was why he was out here tonight. The calm of being alone at night in the refreshing pre-storm breeze allowed him to collect his thoughts. He would go to Dumbledore as soon as the morning came and offer his services against his Father. That would be sure to irritate him the most. It would never destroy him; Lucius could be in Voldemort's bad books for this but it would never destroy him. Nobody could do that, short of killing him, but it was a good a start as any.

**AN** - This chapter might seem a bit short as I was unsure how to go on and I figured I might as well post what I had to see what you all thought. Please review as I have been working on this fic for a while and have pretty much abandoned all my other stories in favour of writing this one.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter even if you didn't bother to review last time (to which I was offended but have managed to get over).

_Value of silver falls and rises,  
Dismantles deeds of dishonours past.  
Vindication knows no bounds,  
Yet solace is seek-able in one.  
Leap of faith needs to be taken,  
Else stars hide their shine and Dragons scales splinter._

"Damn you father," whispered Draco softly, "if it takes me till the end of my days I will see you rot in Hell where you belong." The hazy wind carried the hushed oath across the grounds.

The hidden Death Eater stiffened when he heard the words and whipped out his wand from where it was concealed within a snake tipped cane.

Crouching beneath his father's invisibility cloak, Harry tensed and was about to reveal his presence when he caught himself in surprise. The Death Eater suddenly halted his movements and replaced his wand before swiping the ebony mask from his face.

The predicted features of Lucius Malfoy came into view now set into a livid frown. The cold grey eyes narrowed in distaste as he withdrew from his cloak a silver dagger with a jewel encrusted pommel. Staring hungrily at his son's unprotected back, he advanced swiftly.

Before Harry had time to react, Lucius was upon Draco, dragging him up with infuriated movements. Harry stood in shock as Draco struggled vainly in his Father's vice-like grip. The two fought precariously on the edge of the overhanging rock above the lapping water below.

"So boy," Lucius snarled viciously, "you love Muggles so much now? Let's see how you enjoy dieing like one! Say 'good riddance' to your pathetic whore of a Mother for me won't you?"

The knife's blade vanished as it was buried up to the hilt in the gap between Draco's shoulder blades. The boy issued a sharp gasp of pain and shock that echoed in the night air. His eyes flew wide and his body stiffened, his hands automatically grabbing for the wound he couldn't reach.

"If you don't mind, I'll be having my dagger back, it's worth more to me than your miserable life anyway," Lucius sneered mercilessly. He then placed one hand flat on his son's back and grasped the protruding handle firmly and brutally yanked the blade free, twisting it as he did so.

Draco didn't make a sound as his now limp and lifeless body folded in on itself and crumpled forwards into the waiting water with a splash.

Glancing briefly at the murky depths of the lake with satisfaction, Lucius smirked evilly to himself. Turning in a swirl of expensive looking black velvet, Voldemort's right-hand man made his way briskly to the gates to apparate without looking back.

The invisibility cloak fell to the ground with a flump as Harry overcame his shock and raced over to the rock to peer down apprehensively at the water. The liquid swirled ominously, its surface appearing almost opaque in the feeble light of the moon.

Could it be that Draco was actually dead? Harry felt numb at the thought. What on Earth could have brought a Father to murder his own son? One that, up until now, had appeared perfect from the mould. How was he to explain all this to Dumbledore? That yet another life had slipped away before him while he couldn't or rather _did_ nothing?

A lone bubble slipped along it's way to burst forlornly on the surface of the lake.

**AN - **Well I hope more of you decide to review this time - it would mean a lot to me if you did. I hope you liked this latest installment anyway.


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter. Now that that's out of the way I would just like to wonder aloud why people seem to hate this story so much. I know that horror isn't exactly that popular a genre but surely it should still get some sort of feedback from other writers. I will continue to update chapters, although if the lack of interest carries on like this I will be forced to discontinue. For those who are actually reading this, please enjoy the latest chapter despite its shortness due to my depression at being ignored.

* * *

_I've loved and I've lost but there is still that one thing _

_That last precious love that I've loved all before _

_That thing that you can never take locked deep inside of me_

_Crash me break me swear and mutilate me _

_This thing shall never snap loose_

_Rise up in the air to give me my freedom _

_A ghost of a hope _

_Enduring resisting and fighting the offensive_

_The city lights shining down pinpoints in my brain twinkling_

_The Eden is close far from your reach _

_This place you would never go for my heart is open _

_Whilst yours is forever closed._

Harry frowned at the water below. Another discrete pop announced the arrival of another bubble of air. This preceded another. The dark haired teenager lay there, mesmerised for a moment before he realized what it must mean. Draco was alive!

The bubbles were still coming steadily. Not wanting to waste any more precious time, Harry rapidly divested himself of his shoes, socks and robe as he darted down to one of the smaller rocks and plunged into the lake.

The icy chill of the freezing liquid went instantly to the core of Harry's being. If it was possible, even his bones felt frosty inside his skin.

Floundering in the depths, Harry swung his arms about wildly in an effort to locate his fallen classmate's body. Shadowy darkness surrounded him. Even the lights of the castle did not permeate the surface. His knuckles brushed the rough surface of the rock and Harry grasped the contour to give himself a marker of where he was. He would need to come up for air soon.

A white face loomed at him out of the black void. Harry jumped, only just managing to retain is held breath. Draco's eyes were shut, his mouth slightly open with a hazy cloud of scarlet rising from it. His blond hair appeared as white drifting about his face, occasionally discoloured red by the blood draining from the stab wound in his back.

'Strange', Harry thought, 'surely the cold temperature of the water would have stopped the flow by now'. However, now that he thought about it, the water didn't seem so cold now. In fact, it was rapidly becoming quite the opposite. The bubbles were still coming but, as Harry reached out to grasp Draco by the waist, he noticed that they weren't actually coming from Draco's mouth.

Harry bit back a hiss of pain as his skin began to turn a shiny red and his eyes began to ache. The lake was heating up. Without stopping to think what could be happening, Harry seized Draco and dragged him back to the bank. If he truly was dead then at least he could bring his body back to be disposed of fittingly.

Eyes tightly shut, Harry's head broke the water and he struggled out of the shallows his arms aching with the dead weight of Draco and shaking with the pain of the searing water. His skin blistered and peeled as he watched in horror. The lake seethed while its depths thundered with the steady stream of bubbles from the boiling temperature.

Harry could still see a great crimson stain from where Draco's body had lain and bled across the water-bed. The red patch grew as it spread further and further out of proportion, writhing and twisting about the tumultuous surface. Paralysed with shock, the dark haired teenager gazed in wonder as the blood ignited and a vast inferno went up in a whoosh of flame like a giant beacon signalling the apocalypse.

Harry's eyes glistened with tears as the unbearable heat washed over him, making his burns feel all the more excruciating. His head felt like it was splitting down the middle and black dots started to breed and multiply at the corners of his blurry vision. His glasses had already snapped and buckled under the intense warmth.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Harry lowered Draco gently to the ground before falling to his knees. He barely managed to register the fact that Draco didn't seem to have any burns at all marring his pale skin before he collapsed heavily to the floor himself.

**

* * *

AN - I hope having clicked onto this story and having read this far you will find it in your heart to give a poor, suffering author a review before you leave. Pleeeeeease!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, original ideas are mine though. OK, I'm reeeeally sorry for not updating for so long (I had a lot of work on and was distracted momentarily by the holidays) especially after all your wonderful reviews - they made me feel really good about this story. So, in return, I have written you a chapter that, for my standards, is novel length. Forgive me:)**

_

* * *

_

_Hell fire blazes thick and strong_

_Burning, flaming, incinerating the sinners _

_Crimes of sorts litter the mass psyche _

_No golden white light for you_

Molten lava, flames and ash swirled into a blazing torrent which rained down around Draco's ears. The heat was intense yet at the same time not so. He felt strange, almost as if he were floating, surrounded by the violent edges of the rocks jutting out and the flames soaring about them. Where could he be?

He remembered…sitting by the lake. It was all quiet as he'd thought back to those scarring memories of his mother's murder. He'd been thinking how ironic it was that he looked so much like the one who'd killed the only one he loved. The one who'd snuck up behind him and knifed him in the back.

Shock. He'd been stabbed. He remembered now. The pain, the agony, the horrible burning sensation as the metal had plunged and twisted in his bloody flesh and ripped his life from him. But if he was dead, then what was this place? His hand passed through a jet of flame but it didn't burn.

The darkness was coming again. Creeping in at the corners of his vision, swamping out the rock and flame like a giant blot of ink, black and spreading rapidly. Suddenly Draco felt a great heaving in his chest and the firestorm faded out completely, being replaced instead by a blinding white.

Blinking blearily, Draco gave a shuddering gasp and his lungs felt raw like when you finally reach the surface of a deep pool after nearly drowning. Once the dull ache in his lungs appeared to have abated somewhat, the blonde haired boy lowered his eyes to look around him. A wizened old face peered back at him. Dumbledore.

Mcgonagall and Snape appeared at the Headmaster's shoulder, all of them had slightly shocked expressions on their faces although while Dumbledore appeared pleased, the others seemed a bit frightened.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, it seems you've got a bit of explaining to do of which myself and I'm sure Harry here would be most interested to listen to. After all," he broke off to give Draco a cheerfully conspirital wink, "it's quite the feat to come back from the dead and heal another at the same time wouldn't you say?

Draco levelled his eyes at the old man who was, rather obviously, attempting to get information out of him. 'Ever the friendly manipulator', thought the blonde Slytherin sardonically to himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The Headmaster looked put out for a moment before covering it up with a condescending smile.

"Surely you are aware of your heritage Mr Malfoy, I find it hard to believe that Lucius doesn't know or isn't bragging about it, after all, the Dragon Lord is ideal to bring fear and intimidation into the hearts of most people. With that in mind I would also like to offer you sanctuary dear boy. In return for a few basic things as I'm sure you'll understand."

'Or in other words' thought Draco, 'you want whatever I've got and you don't like your odds if I'm going to go against you.' Besides, how could he trust the man now when he'd allowed his father to get close enough to attack him? His protection couldn't amount to much if it was anything to go by. Next best option? Turn the tables.

"Ok firstly, old man, what the hell is the Dragon Lord and what has he got to do with me? Secondly, you can take your offer of 'sanctuary' and shove it where people would quail to imagine - I don't do manipulation anymore, and thirdly; don't call me Mr Malfoy."

Mcgonagall looked shocked at the way Draco had blown off Dumbledore's offer, her lower lip had tightened and she was obviously mentally renewing her vows of Slytherin hatred. Snape looked stern as ever, although the teenager in the bed before him could swear he saw the muscles in his face clench as if squashing an impending amused look which would be sure to ruin his carefully constructed reputation. Dumbledore didn't look so cheerful now. A small gasp interrupted the tense moment and all eyes turned to the adjacent bed.

"Harry!" Giving the Gryffindor Professor a brief cursory glance, Draco determined that the woman probably wouldn't last much longer if she kept imitating heart attacks this way. What could have provoked this reaction though? Wonder boy looked in perfect health to him despite Madame Pomfrey fussing over him now that he'd finally returned to consciousness as it seemed. Wait a second though…

**Flashback**

_Intense pain jarred through him despite his not having the energy to spasm along with it. The icy water of the lake closed over him, darkening his hazy vision and stealing his final breaths. He could feel his body being slowly carried from the rocks, his feet catching on the stones in the shallower parts._

_Everything had turned a murky red as his own blood washed around him, the coppery taste of it burning his throat. The scarlet liquid flowed down his nostrils and mouth, replacing the air in his lungs and seizing his life._

_The last thing he saw was Potter's face contorted with pain and exertion as he struggled with the dead weight of his body and the horrific pain of the burning water creating massive burns and welts across the boy's skin. Odd that Draco himself couldn't feel the obviously searing heat, but then he was dead…_

**End flashback**

"Well", began Draco in an airy tone, feeling more than a little disconcerted, "I guess that just means that ole Pomfrey must be more of a master healer than I thought if she cannot only heal burns like that, but bring people back from the dead too." The words resounded in his head. 'I was dead…' Did that mean the fiery place he'd gone to was Hell? Surely he hadn't fallen that far.

The Professors glanced at one another, sharing meaningful looks as though they knew something he and Potter didn't. Draco narrowed his silver eyes at them, sick of the secrets being kept from him as always. Potter beat him to it though.

"What does he mean, Sir? What are you keeping from me this time?" Draco was startled by the sudden look of anger on the raven haired boy's face. " I'm sick of your secrets, stop trying to control me and give me a straight answer for a change! What happened out there and why?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh. He knew now that he no longer had a hold over the boy who lived, he could orchestrate things to his liking no longer; it was now time for fate to take over.

"A prophecy has been set into motion," The old wizard began. "One that has been waiting to be fulfilled for centuries. Well, we call it prophecy, though it is more of a legend really. I understand that I can no longer influence things and so I will tell you all I know so that you both can go on and do what you must."

Snape and McGonagall were looking at the elderly Headmaster in shocked curiosity; likewise expressions were mirrored in the bedridden teenagers faces as they glanced at each other in anticipation.

"I have a suspicion that your fates were linked together and now because of this I am certain. Draco when you were pulled from the lake by Harry you were already dead and the lakes waters were boiling and enflamed with the heat your blood generated. Harry was covered in serious burns and welts and had fallen unconscious by the time we reached you."

Dumbledore paused, eyeing the two boys closely. "Understand that you were dead Draco, make no mistake of this, you were not breathing and no brain activity was present. Yet, somehow, you managed to come back to the living and heal Mr Potter in the process."

Harry looked dumbfounded at Draco who studiously ignored the stares he was getting. "Go on," he muttered impatiently.

"This is unprecedented but I have a feeling I know what it is connected to. The Malfoy family history has always been a complex issue filled to the brim with secrets and mysterious goings on and while I can't tell you anymore about the matter because I have nothing but guesses on the subject," Draco frowned, "I can tell you where you might find some answers."

Harry perked up at this and started to speak before he was cut off by Draco. "What does Potter have to do with my family history?"

"As I said, his destiny is linked in with yours and the choices you make will affect his path in this world. You will find out more when you visit the Ministry of Magic."

Draco sighed and Harry looked determined. 'Why would I want to be going there?' the blond Slytherin thought to himself. This wasn't what he had bargained for. Who would have thought a few measly hours could make such a difference to someone's life? One moment he was turning his back on his father, the next he had apparently been killed by said father, brought back to life after being rescued by the boy who lived healing Golden Boy in the process and now he was being sent off on some mad-cap expedition to uncover his family's, dubious to say the least, past.

Dumbledore was speaking again. "The department of Mysteries will be your destination, however this time you will not be entering the wing that holds the prophecies but the section for books of purposes unknown or considered otherwise dangerous. The book you two will be looking for should be instantly recognizable and if I am right should call to you especially Draco. Upon finding this book you will know what to do and that is where you must make your choices for the future. That is all I have to say other than good luck and that you do not have an appointment so it might be wise to exercise a mite of caution."

The boys were let out the hospital wing the next day having been checked and checked over again by Madame Pomfrey. Since the incident at the lake neither of the two felt the need for the constant conflict between them and an uneasy truce had resulted. Harry had told Ron and Hermione all that had conspired and, after a reasonably sincere apology from Draco, had accepted the situation and were willing to help in any way they could. Hermione being slightly more forgiving than Ron who was still sore from bearing the brunt of most of Draco's malice since the day they met.

While the shaky foundations of a new friendship with the Gryffindors were being laid, it seemed the opposite was happening with the Slytherins. Upon discovering that Draco had in fact turned his back on his Death Eater father and entered into some sort of deal with the 'golden trio' the entire Slytherin house had taken a unanimous stand against him; threatening bodily harm if they ever got him alone. Blaise Zabini was the only one out of the collective who showed signs of still being friendly and for that Draco was grateful as it meant he had someone to relate to, if not in terms of volatile blood.

The five of them were currently finishing up in a quiet corner of the library, making plans for tonight's venture. They had all agreed that today was the best time to go as it was a Saturday and so no one would notice who was around and who wasn't due to Hogsmead visits and no set timetable.

"So it's settled then," stated Hermione in a business-like tone. "Blaise, Harry, Draco and I will enter the ministry under the invisibility cloak while Ron, having taken a couple of drops of the aging potion we brewed last week will walk casually to the Department of the Paranormal. As Percy works in the ministry Ron can easily be mistaken for his brother with the added age and by wearing a spare set of Percy's work robes that we got hold of from the twins."

"Question," said Blaise, raising his hand in a mocking way, "Why the Department of the Paranormal?"

Hermione sighed. "I already told you because it's the corridor right opposite the Department of Mysteries and if we get caught it's better to be in the place we weren't trying to get to. Plus it'll mean we won't be noticed under the invisibility cloak opening doors and such as we can follow him when he goes through so no one'll be the wiser."

Ron and Blaise shared a confused glance while Harry rolled his eyes and Draco looked bored.

"Moving on. Blaise and myself will be stationed at the entrance to the Department of the Paranormal under the cloak so we'll be in prime position to stand guard. We'll be keeping an eye out for Harry and Draco while they go into the Department of Mysteries and get the book which, as it is supposed to call to Draco, shouldn't be difficult to find."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Draco lifted his head off his arms.

"So what time should we meet?" He asked.

"Half eight?" Suggested Harry, "That way we can get to the ministry at around nine when it's already dark, but some people will still be working late so we won't look out of place?"

"Good idea," conceded Draco, grudgingly. The group muttered their ascent.

"See you all later then," said Hermione after the disappearing Slytherins, "Eight thirty in the Entrance Hall and wear dark clothes."

* * *

**AN - **I know there wasn't a great deal of action in this chapter but I had to set the story up for the Ministry of Magic trip which will turn up in the next installment. Please RandR, I love hearing what you have to say and any advice is greatly appreciated.

A quick thank you very much for the review to:

Nyte

Miss Lesley

Toots

Sever13

Beth5572

Silver Kitten

EvilQueen

Yana5

Ranya - for 2 reviews thank you so much

Sonia

Tigerhawk


End file.
